paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Rocky vs. The Dragon King
Once upon a time, in a far away palace, there lived a young and lonely emperor named Rocky. Rocky was a hybrid/mixed breed pup. He was sad because he had to face some duties as the emperor. And sometimes, he was shy. He wished that he could find something that would make him happy One day, Emperor Rocky was riding on his horse down the woods and he came upon a dark castle filled with thunder and lightning. Not wanting to let his kingdom fall into the hands of darkness, Emperor Rocky decided to be brave and check it out. So he yanked on the reins and he and his horse took off When they reached the dark castle, Emperor Rocky dismounted his horse and went inside. The rooms were dark and spooky, but Emperor Rocky wasn't afraid. He wanted to see what was going on. He searched room after room while going up the stairs. Then, when he opened the door of one room, he saw a pup who was a princess lying in bed under a sleeping spell. Emperor Rocky was surprised. He had never seen a pup so beautiful in all his life. Emperor Rocky tiptoed into the room and looked at the princess. He smiled and then gave her a kiss. To his surprise, the princess woke up. She was amazed to see someone so handsome. "Hi," she said, "what's your name?" "I'm Emperor Rocky, I live in a far away palace," said Emperor Rocky. "What's yours?" "Tundra," said the princess. "So why were you under a sleeping spell in this dark castle?" the emperor asked. "This dark castle is the home of the dragon king," said Princess Tundra. "He kidnapped me and took me here." "Hmm, seems to me that we got to get out of here and take you to safety," said Emperor Rocky. Princess Tundra was happy to hear those words so she ran and gave the emperor a hug and she said, "I love you." Emperor Rocky was surprised to hear what Princess Tundra said, so he smiled and said, "I love you, too." And they shared a kiss But as soon as they got out of the castle, a terrible roar was heard. It's the dragon king. He was very angry that Emperor Rocky had came to rescue Princess Tundra. "Now shall you deal with me o emperor," the dragon king snarled, "and all the powers of hell!" "You won't kidnap anyone again, like you did to the princess!" shouted Emperor Rocky. He hopped on his horse and pulled out his sword and the horse ran around the dragon king. The dragon king tried to shoot out flames from his mouth, but the horse was too quick. Emperor Rocky took out his shield and hopped off his horse. The dragon king tried to shoot out another flame, but the emperor used the shield to block the flames Princess Tundra was amazed to see Emperor Rocky so brave The emperor and the dragon king battled for almost an hour Then the emperor held up his sword up high and called, "Thou magic sword, energize, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" The sword beamed with light. "This one's for your life, Princess Tundra!" he called to the princess With one final toss, Emperor Rocky threw his sword directly into the dragon king’s heart. The dragon king roared in pain and exploded then, turned into ashes But the ground began to shake, the dark castle was starting to collapse. Emperor Rocky picked up his sword and hopped onto his horse and rushed to Princess Tundra who hopped onto his horse too. Together they darted out of the castle grounds just in time before the dark castle disintegrated into pieces After watching the dark castle collapse, Princess Tundra hugged Emperor Rocky and said, "Thank you for saving me, Emperor Rocky" Emperor Rocky began to blush. Finally, he said to the princess, "Princess Tundra, I can't carry on my duties, alone" Then he kneeled down and asked, "Will you marry me and be my empress?" Princess Tundra replied with a big smile on her face, "Of course, I will" The whole kingdom celebrated the wedding Some of Emperor Rocky's friends attended the wedding. King Marshall and Queen Skye from the kingdom of Clumsiness, and Chase, Rubble and Zuma from the kingdom of Awesomeness Emperor Rocky looks at Empress Tundra with a big smile on his face. "Your father would be very proud of you." A year later, the emperor and empress gave birth to a pup, a boy Emperor Rocky had never been so happy for all his life. Thanks to Empress Tundra and their son, he was no longer alone. And they lived happily ever after Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Royalty Category:Love Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky Category:Short Stories Category:Shorts